This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The flow of exhaust through an exhaust treatment component typically exhibits a non-uniform distribution across an inlet face of the component. The exhaust flow is generally greater at the center portion of the inlet face in comparison to other locations across the inlet face. Since a greater amount of exhaust flows through the center portion of the exhaust treatment component, the center portion of the component treats a greater amount of the exhaust in comparison to the locations positioned radially outward from the center portion. Depending on the chemical reaction that occurs when the component treats the constituents of the exhaust gas (i.e., oxidation or reduction), a non-uniform temperature distribution may be generated within the exhaust treatment component. The temperature at the center portion of the component is higher in comparison to the other locations. These differences in temperature can cause the component to experience thermal gradients (e.g., steady state thermal gradients as treating of the exhaust occurs, and thermal transients as the substrate heats up and cools down) of 75 C to 100 C that can damage (e.g., fracture) the exhaust treatment component. In addition, the conversion efficiency may be lower than desired as a result of the non-uniform flow and temperature distribution through the exhaust treatment component.